


Spelling Counts

by perletwo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perletwo/pseuds/perletwo
Summary: Tumblr prompt fic fromImagine Clint Coulson:I saw this tweet on the tonight show: I was looking up a guys info on a college computer. Heard his voice from behind me telling me how to correctly spell his name. And I just immediately thot of Clint looking up Phil. I hope you find this as entertaining as I do :) please and thank you





	

“it’s got a ‘u’ in it.”

The soft voice over Clint’s shoulder hits him like a sledgehammer. His whole body goes on red alert, and he can even hear the Star Trek alarm klaxons pounding his ears.

Is it possible for a person to blush _everywhere_?

“Um.” - is his witty rejoinder, followed by a dry, heavy swallow. Clint’s sure the entire campus computer lab must be staring, since he’s suddenly transformed into a pulsing star going supernova.

The owner of the soft voice reaches over Clint’s shoulders to the keyboard, and he finds himself mesmerized by his fellow student’s forearms - freckles. pale hair. gold watch. memorize dammit! - as he clears the Google search field and begins to type.

“C-O-U-L-S-O-N.” He hits Enter, and unconcerned with Clint’s mortification, Google smoothly fills the screen with a page of links. Most of the articles laud some accomplishment or other, Clint notes vaguely - high school valedictorian, a sports win, an ROTC meet, Dean’s list. Clint picks at a frayed thread on his ratty jeans.

Coulson-with-a-U circles Clint’s task chair to lean against the edge of the desk. “Philip - one L - middle initial J., if that’ll help.” He grins, soft and easy. “Or Phil, to friends.”

“Um. Hi. Clint.” He tries for a nonchalant wave, achieves a small flap of fingers. “Barton.” His other hand tugs nervously at his too-big T-shirt.

Philip-with-one-L nods, lips pursing, as if to say _Of course, I knew that already_. Which is ridiculous. Clint sits in the far back of the one history class they share. Slouched down in the back row. While Phil-to-friends, in the center of the room, _engages_. With the material. With the professor. With the other students. With an earnest, glowing passion for the subject that fascinates Clint. Who tries his hardest to melt into the room’s puke-tan walls.

So of course, Coulson-with-a-U can’t possibly have noticed him. It’s ridiculous.

...isn’t it?

Phil’s barely had time to blink as this flashes through Clint’s mind, making him blush still deeper.

“Nice to meet you. Officially.” Phil’s smile broadens. “So, Clint. _Barton_.” He glances back at the monitor. “Are you feeling _lucky_?”

**Author's Note:**

> We are always accepting new prompts at our [tumblr](https://imagineclintcoulson.tumblr.com/message) account, so feel free to drop by with a little headcanon or ask!


End file.
